Talk:Renekton/@comment-4929329-20120717232816/@comment-5009341-20120719080811
^so what is ur opinion? i think u could post ur idea and then we can discuss about it, to find out whether this is idea or not, which are the strong points of ur idea, and which the flaws. usually u need to calm down first so u can think clear again, since any kind of emotion drops ur iq by far, thats also the reason why im not angry at u, u read the last of our post and think we are doing this to raise our ego, but actually everyone of us likes to play rene a lot, but is frustrated of how unfair his lategame is, thats the reason for this posts, i dont blame u, cause if i did not know the background of our previous conversations i would also think this conversation is just for ego raise. ---- due to the fact we play rene a lot we have discovered pretty much about him, but by far not all, thats were u are right, we dont know everything (we just played +500 games with renekton, i very different ways to find out where his strenghs and his problems are, and in fact numbers are less of a problem then buffs which noone usually realizes, if riot were to change numbers so that his lategame is viable again, all of us would be there were we started, at prerelease renekton, which was quite OP) non-number-buffs: passive: fury gain increased by 1% for every missing 1% of health q: apllies onhit effects (except fm, tiamat and lifesteal) w: less animation, can damage turrets e: (utter remake, cause a buf would make it broken): #cd to 22/20/18/16/14 #rene can cast dice (second dash) even if he didnt hit an enemy (the duration of the dice lasts only 2 seconds) #if renekton hits a champion with slice the total cd will be reduced by 2 sec and the duration of the dice buff is increased to 4 seconds #if renekton hits a unit with dice the total cd will be reduced by 2 seconds r: ''current ''hp scaling instead of (total hp will increase the damage too much, with this rene can decide between bait or damage, not both) ---- so, what are ur ideas, ur ideas might be an inspiration for some good buffs, so plz tell us (if u have some, that is) ---- the reason why noone of us posted any yet is cause we dont want to post another renekton buff idea, which would make him op, boring, unplayable... many people usually post anything there without thinking for a second, thats why usually most of the forumposts have a poor quality, and i feel really sry for the rioters who seriously have to read through all this insulting stuff (if someone doesnt like the idea, they usually post crap the second they see ur post) and well i dont want to be a rioter, somehow i dont feel like doing all this, besides i dont care about any champ, but just 4-12 and these i play a lot (yes i tried others to understand how they work), but mostly i have just 112 champs who are fun to play and the rest feels like meh to me, thats why i don suggest anything, but what i suggest i usually though through and then i post it here to here from others there opinions, and well except us there arent so many post on the rene forum, thats the reason why this conversation is just between the 3 of us, we came only lately to the conclusion to post this, but i dont like the lolforums for the way they discuss there, i would prefer to send xypherous an email and write him an essay about renes problems with the suggestions mentioned in the end the next thing i do, is that i post it here on the wiki in a blogpost and see how many people will vote and how many will vote agaisnt the changes, implenting there ideas and though in my suggestion and then when it is ready for riot i try to send it to an interested rioter (i would prefer xypherous, but morello or phreak should understand this issue too)